Typical automobile seating includes various adjusting mechanisms that can include lumbar supports, adjustable bolsters and other adjustment applications that are configured to provide comfort to the occupant of the vehicle. The mechanisms that provide this adjustability can use substantial amounts of space within the seating in order to operate. This desire for adjustability of vehicular seating can, in some applications, be limited by the desire for additional space within the vehicle cabin that can be provided by smaller seating assemblies.